Wall article hanging devices are well known in the art. These devices include conventional devices that are first attached to the wall and then an article like a picture is hung from the device.
Other devices like that disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,328,139, 5,588,629, 5,758,858 and 6,095,478 to Barnes (all incorporated by reference in their entirety herein), are configured to first attach to the wall article to be hung using prongs on the device. With the device attached to the wall article, the wall article is hung on a wall. One drawback of these kinds of devices is that once the wall article is removed from the wall, the prongs of the wall article hanging device are exposed and these prongs can cause damage to other articles. As such, a need has developed for an improved article hanging device that still provides the ease of hanging provided in the Barnes patents but without leaving the prongs exposed once the article is removed from a wall.